Nuestra primera noche
by Kanon94
Summary: Marceline y Bonnie llevan una corta pero muy estable relación. La vampiresa realmente la quiere. Una noche ambas salen a pasear para relajarse un poco bajo la hermosa luz de la luna. MAL resumen, lose.


-¡Bonnie! ¡Hola! –Dijo una vampiresa al abrir la puerta de su linda y acogedora casa y encontrar en el otro lado de esta a una bella joven de unos 20 años de edad con una expresión alegre al parecer por el hecho de que quien quería ver si se encontraba en casa.- ¿Q-que haces aquí? Digo ¿No estas ocupada?-

-No, no, tuve un momento libre y pues quise venir a verte, tu falta de presencia ahí conmigo es muy notoria- Dijo la princesa viéndola y regalandole una sonrisa.

-Sabes que con una llamada yo iría a hacerte compañía-

-Me hace bien salir del reino de vez en cuando ¿no crees? Ademas no vine a quedarme aquí si no que a llevarte conmigo, esta atardeciendo así que no te hará daño el sol- Tomo la helada mano de la vampiresa ya a costumbrada a su temperatura y resultandole para la princesa un tanto agradable, sin importar el hecho de que ella (Marceline) no sea la persona mas cálida, Bonnibel encontraba el tomarla de la mano incluso abrazarla como algo muy cálido, algo muy tierno y lindo.

-Haha, claro que la acompaño princesa, a donde usted guste- hizo presión en la mano que la princesa la tomaba como acto de que correspondió a caminar a su lado de esa manera- Pero… ¿A dónde me lleva señorita?-

-Es raro en ti que me hables con tanta elegancia, pero también es lindo ver ese lado caballeroso tuyo- Dijo al notar la etiqueta en las palabras de Marcy.- Que te párese a… no pensé en eso…

-En ese caso yo seré la guía del camino de ahora en adelante, bueno hasta el destino- Sonrio.-

Ambas siguieron su camino caminando de una manera tranquila y sin prisa, hubiese sido mas rapido volar y tal vez menos cansado pero caminar al lado de la princesa de esa manera, tomadas de la mano y con una distancia minima la una de la otra le encantaba a la vampira, lo encontraba relajante y único, no tenia prisa para llegar y suponía que Bonnibel tampoco. En sus mil años de vida consocia lugares cercanos que probablemente ella no había visto aun, lugares muy lindos y relajantes como para poder pasar un rato de descanso a solas. Sin pensarlo dos veces la llevo a uno de esos tan preciados lugares de ella.

-Hemos llegado, ¿ves? No estaba tan lejos – Sonrió y le mostró un tranquilo paraíso. Un calmado lago que parecía un espejo reflejando la hermosa y plateada luna acompañada por las estrellas y unas cuantas nubes y montañas. Siendo de noche es obvio pensar que el lugar estaría obscuro y daría mucho miedo, pero este no era el caso, la luz de la luna, junto con la de las estrellas, iluminaban de una manera muy hermosa el lugar, bañando cada cosa de ese sitio, incluyendo a Marceline y Bonnibel, con una tela plateada, fina y elegante, haciendo de todo eso un lugar de en sueño, un lugar de película.

Marcy soltó la mano de Bonnie y camino hacia el lago, sentándose en la orilla y quitadose su calzado completo y sumergiedolos en el. Giro a ver a su compañera y le hizo una seña haciéndole entender que se sentara a su lado y la acompañara en tan relajante acto. Dicho y hecho la peli rosa se encontraba a su lado con sus pies dentro de el agua, admirando todo a su alrededor, observando lo hermoso que podía tornarse un simple lago en compañia de esa vampiresa. Ella (Bonnibel) recargo su cabeza en su hombro cerrando sus ojos, pensando que eso era un sueño y esperando que no fuese así, pero una caricia en su mejilla la hizo comprender que lo que vivía en ese momento era cien por ciento real, gracias a Marceline.

Ellas llevaban saliendo mas o menos unos 4 meses, su relación no era larga, pero lo que sentían una por la otra ya tenia mas tiempo que esos 4 hermosos meses. Fue Bonnibel quien se declaro a la vampiresa por mas extraño que suene, y Marcy sin pensarlo 2 veces correspondió sus sentimientos, no era publico aun, únicamente su mayordomo Mentita sabia al respecto y como todo un buen cómplice, amigo y protector de la princesa el decidió ayudarle y aceptar esa relación por el hecho de que ella se veía mas que feliz al respecto. En cuanto a Finn y a Jake, pensaban que seria un poco mas prudente decirles en cuando decidieran no ocultarlo mas al publico, conociendo al pequeño rubio su emoción lo traicionaría y todo Ooo terminaría enterándose de tan linda noticia. Pero hay que ser realistas, cuando se es princesa aparte de la aceptación habrán muchos que verán eso como una abominación y una perdida de tiempo para la princesa, así que la discreción seria su mejor aliado en estos momentos. Para Marcy eso no es molestia alguna, eran estos agradables momentos que la hacian comprender que realmente valia tanto la pena el mantenerlo así todo tranquilo.

-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar? –Pregunto curiosa la princesa.

-Tengo mil años de edad o mas, es obvio que conoceré lugares escondidos- Dijo posando un beso en la nuca de la peli rosa.

-Es realmente muy hermoso,en verdad muy bonito- dijo sin apartar la vista de el lago, marcy me acompañarías a mi reino?-

-Tenia pensado hacerlo Bonnie, no iba a dejarte ir sola,¿Por qué? ¿quieres que irte ya? –Dijo Marcy cuestionando a la heredera al trono. Esta ultima negó con la cabeza, y cerro los ojos disfrutando la briza que la noche le otorgaba.

-No es mucho el tiempo que salimos como pareja, pero siento que te quiero desde hace ya bastante- Dijo la princesa con los ojos cerrados. Extraño ¿no? Estas dos siempre se encontraban paliando, discutiendo, no querían ni verse porque su rostro cambiaba de alegre a uno molesto por toparse frente a frente con la otra, o al menos eso querían dar a notar. Uno nunca sabe realmente lo que los demás piensan o sienten. Aun así, nadie nunca se imaginaria que la rebelde, intrépida y para nada dedicada vampira tendría una relación amorosa con la refinada y elegante princesa del Dulce Reino. Uno no tiene que ser exactamente igual que su pareja, eso seria algo aburrido después de todo. Ambas se complementaban, ambas encajaban perfectamente. Si, tienen sus desacuerdos eso es normal, todos los tenemos en algún momento.

-Pero, ya hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti princesa- Bonnibel se estremeció al escuchar la voz calmada y ronca de su compañera al decir esas palabras con tanta calma. Ella (Bonnie) únicamente se quedo callada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos platicando, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, disfrutándose la una a la otra en ese tan silencioso lugar, su lugar. Decidieron dirigirse al castillo pero esta vez si en los brazos de la vampiresa quien se ofreció a llevarla en ellos para flotar y que no se hiciese mas tarde (o temprano, la madrugada confunde). Volar para ambas era relajante, verlo todo desde otro punto de vista, apreciar la enorme tierra de Ooo, o al menos lo que podían ver en su recorrido. Pareció poco el tiempo que habían permanecido en ese lindo lugar, pero la razón es porque el tiempo al lado de la persona que quieres pasa volando. Ademas, el lugar no iría a ninguna parte, podría ir ahí cuantas veces quisiera y pudiera.

Llegaron al castillo mas sin embargo entraron por la terraza del cuarto de bonnie, todos se encontraban descansando, a diferencia de los guardias quienes se encontraban en la entrada del reino y del castillo, cuidando que nadie entrara a estas horas. Creo no tenían muy encenta a los intrusos que tenían la capacidad de poder volar, pero no importa realmente, para ellas perfecto.

-Bueno Bonnie, ya en casa, nos vemos después –dijo posando un tierno beso en su mejilla para después comenzar a alejarse de ahí, lo cual no logro porque la pelirosa había tomado a la vampiresa de la blusa. Marcy giro a verla, tenia el rostro agachado, cubierto por sus hermosos mechones.- ¿E-Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Bonnie? Que pa…-

-Quédate… -dijo en un susurro, Marcy se acerco porque fue muy débil su voz como para escucharla con claridad- Duerme conmigo hoy por favor ¿si?-

Bonnie se encogió en sus hombros tratando de ocultar su rojo rostro. Nunca antes habían dormido juntas, habían tomado siestas, mas no pasar la noche juntas. Bonnie quería quedarse con ella, no quería apartarse aun de su lado.

Marcy trago salida de una manera pesada y se acerco a ella tomando su mejilla y viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Es lo que usted majestad desea? –Bonnibel aun con los hombros encogidos tomo la mano que se posaba en su mejilla y asintió únicamente con la cabeza- Entonces así sera-

Marceline beso los labios de la dulce princesa de una manera tierna y calida mientras la abrazaba. Ambas entraron a la habitación. Bonnibel por su lado fue a cambiarse su ropa poniéndose su preciada camisa negra y un pequeño short color rosa para después darle unas cuantas prendas a la vampiresa para que ella también se pusiera cómoda.

-¿Dormimos ya?- Pregunto Marceline.

-No tengo mucho sueño- dijo sentándose al lado de ella a orillas de la cama recargando nuevamente su rostro en su hombro.

-Pero al amanecer, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? - Dijo preocupada.

-No, será un día muy tranquilo, por eso no me preocupo tanto - beso la mejilla de la vampiresa y con su mano en la otra mejilla le dio a entender de que girara su rostro para así poder besas sus labios de una manera tímida y calida. Bonnibel siempre ha sido muy cohibida con Marceline, a pesar de llevar 4 meses ella aun sigue teniendo algo de pena al tomar la iniciativa en los besos cosa que enternecía muchísimo a la mayor.

Marceline, quien formo una sonrisa en sus labios mientas era besada, decidió tomar el liderazgo de ese tierno beso que había comenzado su novia. Se hizo un poco hacia enfrente dando a entender que desde ahora ella mandaría en ello, cosa que no quiere decir que no le gustara cuando su novia la besara, no, al contrario le encantaba, pero si seguía dejando que Bonnibel guiara ella terminaría poniéndose súper roja y separándose para ocultar su rostro después.

Tierno.

Jugaba con sus labios, aun sentadas a orillas de la cama. Un calido sentimiento recorría el cuerpo de ambas bajando por la columna vertebral causando que en ocasiones una de ellas se estremeciera, y por una no me refiero a la de orbes carmesí.

Se separaron ambas por falta de aliento. La dulce princesa se encontraba con su rostro agachado tomando de abajo la playera de la vampiresa. Al comprender la vampiresa lo que querría decir, tomo ambas mejillas de su novia y beso su frente de una tierna manera, la vio a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, hablándose, comunicándose como las personas no suelen hacerlo, comprendiendo los sentimientos .

Nuevamente beso sus labios de una manera mas acelerada, beso tras beso, la princesa se aferro a los hombros de su compañera, buscando sostén en ellos para no desvanecerse en tan embriagante placer y hermosa adicción. Acercándose mas a su cuerpo para exigir mas de su contacto. La vampiresa por su parte disfrutaba cada rose de labios que tenia con su pareja mientras tomaba ahora la cintura de esta. Mordió delicadamente el labio de Bonnibel para después pasar su lengua en el y así pedir permiso para invadirla, permiso que fue cien por ciento concedido. Temerosamente la lengua de Bubblegum recibió un agradable contacto de Marceline, quien al sentirlo se estremeció y dejo salir un casi inaudible pero agradable "ung" el cual por la cercanía de ambas Marceline pudo escucharlo como un pequeño suspiro que se hundió en sus labios.

Acaricio su mejilla, la sintió con ternura. Sus lenguas se hundían en caricias embriagantes, caricias agradables y tranquilas, solo pequeños roses, pequeños y tímidos roses que deseaban aumentar su demanda. Arriesgándose un poco a que la princesa parara el beso, Marceline profundizo aquel contacto usando un poco mas de fuerza, jugando con mas energía con los labios de la joven de cabello rosado. Detuvo esos besos por falta de aire, mas no dejo de besarla. Permitió que la princesa respirara un poco dándole un descanso a sus labios, pero, se dirigió a su cuello, el cual le gritaba por atención, o mas bien la tentaba para ser besado, fino, delicado y sedoso, una delicia para una vampiresa exigente. Poso sus labios en el dándole tiernas caricias con ellos, besándolos de una manera delicada y lenta. Bonnibel por su lado no paraba de emitir pequeños gemidos al sentir esos tranquilos y para nada descontrolados besos. Un cosquilleo corrió desde su columna hasta su mentón al sentir algo húmedo acariciarlo, algo húmedo y suave. Besos y lamidas, Marceline se apoderaba de su cuello marcando cada espacio de el como suyo, completamente suyo. Se aferraba a los hombros de la vampiresa, no quera que parara, ella, se estaba volviendo loca, la estaba volviendo loca.

-Ma-Marcy, Marcy no…- Sus labios hablaron, pero ellos mentían, ella deseaba que siguiera.

-Bonnie- Marceline temerosamente metió una de sus manos por debajo de la playera mientras seguía besando su cuello de una manera adictiva y placentera. Su corazón estaba acelerado, era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos y al decir verdad no quería dejar de avanzar. Beso tras beso sus manos temblaban al sentir la delicada y terciopelada piel de la joven de ojos celestes, dejo salir un suspiro mientras sus manos se colocaban en la cintura su novia quien se quejo de una manera muy agradable para los oídos de marceline por las frescas manos de su amada en su calida piel.- Bonnie ¿Puedo?-

Suspiro levemente las palabras por el placer que ambas sentían. Bonnibel no sabia que decir, ella quería, era obvio que si, pero también temía. Nunca había dedicado tanto tiempo a alguien, nunca le había entregado tanto a alguien, pero por alguna razón quería hacerlo con ella, quería entregarle todo a ella, deseaba que Marceline supiera lo mucho que la amaba, no con sexo, si no con los momentos que pasaba a su lado la deseaba y lo sabia, pero aun así temía.

-Bonnie? La nombrada solo cruzo sus brazos en el cuello de la vampiresa para verla directamente a los ojos, tenia mucha pena para hablar, su respiración estaba tan agitada que temía que no se entendiera lo que dijera, así que decidió y espero a que Marceline entendiera lo que sus ojos le decían. Sin pronunciar una palabra ninguna de las dos, Bonnibel beso los labios de quien tenia rodeada y acariciaba sus largo y despeinado cabello obscuro.

Placer

Ambas se hundían en un placer, el cual le rogaba mas y mas, se hundían es un apasionado beso, acariciando tierna y firmemente lengua con otra. Las manos curiosas de marceline entraron debajo de la playera de la peli rosa acariciando de una manera suave su abdomen, cintura, y espalda, pero sin llegar a sus pechos. No quería ir rápido, quería demostrarle que no era desesperación lo que sentía, si no que quería hacerla suya de una manera llena de amor y sentimiento, quería escuchar mas de esos agradables suspiros provenientes de su amada pero no estaba apurada en provocarlos, sin embargo al sentir las caricias de la de orbes carmesí no pudo evitar sacar un leve gemido, segundo de otro. Marceline quería acariciarla mas pero temía que Bonnibel se asustase o la rechazara. Tomando algo de valor dirigió una de sus manos a uno de sus pechos, al tener contacto de este Bonnibel encogió sus hombros y oculto su rostro en el cuello de su pareja cortando el beso que ambas se estaban dando. Sus labios entre abiertos dejando salir respiraciones cortantes y algo pesadas. Mordía sus labios no quería dejar salir mas sonidos penosos.

Comenzó a jugar con los pesos de su novia, acariciándolos sus pezones y sobando los de una manera placenteramente adictiva. Mordía sus labios los mordía muy fuerte, pero el placer era tanto que no podía evitar gemir ahogadamente. Escondía mas y mas su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Marceline, se aferraba a ella aun mas con sus brazos, su respiración pegaba con el cuello de su novia, su aliento era caliente y hacia que la piel de quien poseía los ojos rojos se tornara erizada. Pellizco uno de sus bellos botones del pecho(?) el cual causo que la menor dejara escapar un muy audible sonido placentero. De nada había servido morderse, pues era tanto lo que sentía que no se podía evitar. Al escucharse emitir eso se callo en seco y se escondió aun mas (claro si es que era posible).

-No tienes porque sentirte apenada princesa decia con una calmada y ronca voz- Tu voz es hermosa y quiero escuchar mas de ella.

-M-marce…ngh… trato de pronunciar su nombre pero no pudo debido a quien se encontraba acariciándola- Ah!.

Marceline la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la cama para ella quedar arriba de ella. Subió su playera hasta sus hombros mientras besaba nuevamente su cuello. Bajando lentamente comenzó a besar sus pechos y a lamer sus pezones provocando que la pelirosa se arqueara y respirara aun mas agitada que antes. Aforrándose a las sabanas Bonnibel no paraba de pronunciar el nombre de quien la tocaba de una manera pesada y en suspiros.

Marcaba círculos con su lengua alrededor de estos, intercalándose para darle atención a los dos por igual. Un pequeño mordisco para uno de ellos.

-¡Angh! Marcy ngg…No -apreto aun mas las sabanas como si de eso dependiera el mantener la mente activa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todo se había nublado minutos atrás. Ya no estaba el pensar si eso es bueno o malo, solo disfrutar, disfrutar y hundirse en las caricias.

Sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia que la princesa gimiera mas y mas, dirigió una de sus manos hacia su abdomen, dejándolo lentamente hasta su parte mas intima, sin tocarla solo posicionándola ahí, pensando un poco, ella también estaba apenada, ella también estaba muy nerviosa. Dio un suspiro y delicadamente hizo contacto con aquella tan delicada parte de su novia. Se erizo y estremeció al sentirlo. Pronuncio su nombre en suplica de que no lo hiciera, tenia muchísima pena, pero la vampireza hizo caso omiso y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su intimidad provocando que Bonnie se moviera un poco por tan electrizante sensación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se canso de acariciar con el short de pro medio así que lo desprendió lentamente llevándose con el la ropa interior, para después despojarse de la playera de su querida Bonnibel, ella se cubrió con una almohada al ver que ya no tenia ni una sola prenda en ella y miro con reproche a la vampiresa.

-N-no es justo tu aun estas completamente vestida- Marceline la vio unos cuantos segundos y sonrío para después despojarse de su playera y quedando solo con la parte baja de su pijama que constaba de un pantalón suave y aflojado.-

Se acerco a su novia y la beso consecutivamente para relajarla un poco y se olvidara del hecho de que no tenia ropa alguna y sus nervios pasaran. Bajo su mano lentamente hasta sus muslos los cuales acaricio de una manera torturadora al no hacer contacto con su rosada intimidad.

-Ma-Marceline, Marceline- Pronunciaba entre ruegos, la poseedora de afilados colmillos solo sonrío y lentamente hizo contacto en su ya muy húmeda área intima.-

-Bonnie… estas muy húmeda… -Dijo en un susurro, besando el oído de ella-

-Calla -se sonrojo extremamente, aun mas de lo que ya estaba, Marceline solo río un poco y toco su área mas sensible haciendo pequeños círculos en esta, resbalando sus dedos en ese húmedo lugar. Bonnibel no pudo evitar gemir de una manera muy desesperada y algo alta, soltó la sabana y se aferro a la espalda de su pareja y poseedora, mientras que con otra mano acariciaba los largos negros cabellos de ella.- Marcy Hung Marceline! Ah!.

Gemido tras gemido no paraba de pronunciar su nombre, movía sus caderas inconcientemente rogando por mas, por muchas mas caricias de su novia, quien obviamente la complació acariciándola de una manera mas rápida y agradable. La excitación de Marceline era tan alta que sin darse cuenta su respiración era rápida muy rápida, ahora era ella quien se escondía en el cuello de su pareja.

La miro a los ojos unos momentos algo preocupada, Bonnibel comprendió a la perfección y coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de la palida mujer y le sonrío en manera de afirmación.

Lentamente Marceline coloco su dedo medio y comenzó a introducirlo en ella con mucho cuidado, observando las reacciones que la princesa tomaba. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos ella estaba totalmente dentro, mas sin embargo no se movía ni un poco.

-¿Te te duele?- dijo un poco preocupada viéndola a los ojos-

-Estoy bien- dijo cortadamente- Pued- puedes moverte amor.

Si le dolía un poco pero era mucho mayor la excitación que sentía. Marceline comenzó a mover su dedo con mucha delicadeza, de una manera lenta pero agradable.

Calor

Todo se estaba tornando mas caliente aun, el interior de Bonnibel era estrecho, húmedo y muy tibio. De una manera calmada el ritmo fue aumentando, intercambiaba sus movimientos al azar provocando sensaciones únicas en la peli rosa, sensaciones que corrían toda su columna, se encorvaba, se movía, se aferraba mas y mas a su novia.

Introdujo un segundo dedo, causando una reacción de dolor en la princesa, Marceline paro en seco, y comenzó a besar las mejillas y labios de su querida mujer esperando a que se le pasara el dolor. Nuevamente comenzó con sus movimientos placenteros para la princesa y para ella. Bajo hasta su intimidad y beso delicadamente el clítoris mientras seguía su danza con sus dedos, causando una mayor sensación nunca antes sentida.

-AH! Nng! N-no! -se aferro a la nuca de Marcy sus gemidos aumentaban, estaba cerca el éxtasis, había llegado a sus limites, los movimientos aumentaron.- Marcy si sigues yo… -

No pudo terminar de pronunciar, el placer era tanto que las palabras ya no salían de su boca solo gemidos, sonidos, suspiros.

-Te amo Bonnibel- Dijo Marceline mientras continuaba haciendo los suyo-

Unas cuantas caricias mas y Bonnibel llego a su orgasmo, su primer orgasmo provocado por alguien mas, y ese alguien fue mas ni menos que la persona que amaba. Marceline subió y se recostó a su lado tapándola con una sabana para que no pasara frío. Estaban agotadas. Un beso en la frente de la princesa y un " En realidad te amo" fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de quedar dormida, no sin antes decir de una manera leve y delicada "También te amo".

Ambas se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, quedando profundamente dormidas, abrazadas y acurrucadas.

La noche de ayer o mas bien la madrugada de ese hoy había sido perfecta, inolvidable, algo que va a querer repetir en otras ocasiones. Ahora era "SU" princesa, y de nadie mas, la había hecho suya, pero no un "suyo" refiriéndose a un objeto, si no uno que se refería que la atesoraría igual o aun mas, la amaría, cuidaría de todo y estaría a su lado en todo momento, cuando mas la necesite. Era solo el comienzo. El comienzo de algo realmente hermoso y difícil.


End file.
